


Winter

by tempusalacus



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Kate didn't die, death shall have no dominion, ha, winter is coming
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempusalacus/pseuds/tempusalacus
Summary: It was winter and Kate didn't like it
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Caitlin Todd
Kudos: 3





	Winter

"ฉันเกลียดฤดูหนาว"  
  
  
เคทว่า พลางขดตัวกับผ้าห่มผืนหนาบนโซฟาข้างเตาผิง  
  
"ปีที่แล้วคุณก็พูดแบบนี้" ชายวัยกลางคนเอ่ยยิ้มๆ ก่อนจะนั่งลง พร้อมกับยื่นแก้วช็อกโกแลตร้อนให้หญิงสาว  
  
  
"ใช่สิ คุณไม่ได้เป็นคนหนาวง่ายแบบฉันนี่"  
  
  
ปลายประโยคขึ้นเสียงสูง นัยน์ตาสีเฮเซลมองค้อนใส่เขาจนเหมือนจะกินเลือดกินเนื้อกัน นั่นทำให้กิบส์อดเอ็นดูกับท่าทีของผู้เยาว์วัยกว่าไม่ได้  
  
  
"ไม่เอาน่า อย่ามองผมแบบนั้นสิ"  
  
  
เคทลินไม่ตอบอะไร นอกจากวางแก้วในมือให้ห่างออกไป ก่อนจะขยับตัวเข้ามาบดเบียดกับเขามากขึ้น อย่างหาไออุ่นจากร่างกายของอีกฝ่าย สัมผัสได้ถึงกลิ่นของกลิ่นไม้ และโคโลญจน์อ่อนๆ รวมไปถึงสัมผัสของบางสิ่งที่ทำให้เธอหวนคิดถึงบ้าน  
  
เธอเคยแปลกใจว่าทำไมตัวเขาถึงอุ่นนัก ไม่นานเธอก็เลิกหาคำตอบ เคทลินคิดว่าบางทีอาจเพราะเขาเป็นเขา เป็นลีรอย เจทโทร กิบส์ที่เธอรัก เขาจึงพิเศษไปกว่าคนอื่นๆ  
  
  
"จริงๆเราติดฮีตเตอร์ก็ได้นะ ถ้าคุณต้องการ"  
  
เขาเอ่ย นิ้วเรียวไล่ไปตามเส้นผมที่ระอยู่ตามไหล่ของอีกฝ่าย ก่อนจะเลื่อนฝ่ามือลงไปที่เอวแล้วโอบรั้งร่างเล็กเข้าหาตน  
  
"คุณคิดว่าไง" เขาถามย้ำอีก ปลายนิ้วมือวนเป็นวงอยู่กับแผ่นหลังเล็กที่โผล่พ้นผ้าออกมา รอยแผลเป็นบางส่วนจากการออกภาคสนามปะทะกับอาริครั้งก่อนยังปรากฏให้เขาเห็น  
  
  
มีเสียงครางในลำคอขึ้นมาแทนคำตอบ เจ้าตัวพยายามมุดลงไปใต้ผ้าห่มมากยิ่งขึ้น  
  
  
"เดี๋ยวสิ ตอบผมก่อน"  
  
มีเสียงอู้อี้ตอบกลับมา ที่กิบส์ได้ยินไม่ถนัดนัก จับใจความได้เพียงแต่ว่า ไม่เอา และเลิกถามเธอได้แล้ว  
  
  
เคทลินเงียบไปนาน พาลให้เขาคิดว่าเธอหลับ จนกระทั่ง  
  
  
"นี่กิบส์"  
  
  
"หืม ว่าไง"  
  
  
"ขอบคุณสำหรับที่ผ่านมานะ"  
  
  
ที่ริมฝีปากของกิบส์เกิดรอยยิ้ม ก่อนเขาจะสั่นศีรษะ  
  
ควรเป็นเขามากกว่าที่ต้องขอบคุณ  
  
ถ้าไม่มีเธอวันนั้น คงไม่มีเราในวันนี้  
  
  
"ผมต้องขอบคุณคุณมากกว่า เคท"  
  
กิบส์นิ่งไป ก่อนจะเอ่ยต่อ  
  
  
"ขอบคุณที่เกิดขึ้นมา และขอบคุณที่มีชีวิตอยู่"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
